ActiveX Control (Trade Mark) makes it feasible to extend function of the web application, as state of art. The approach of the drag and drop operation on an icon displayed on the folder of the operating system (OS) onto the designated ActiveX Control (Trade Mark) of the web application running on the HTTP client can afford to copy (upload) or move a file corresponding to the icon to a designated server from the terminal.
Moreover, the approach of the drag and drop operation on an icon displayed on the web application running on the HTTP client onto the designated ActiveX Control (Trade Mark) of the web application can afford to copy (download) or move a file corresponding to the icon to the terminal from a designated server.
ActiveX Control (Trade Mark) is described in the native code of the operating system, therefore it can directly access the methods and others of the operating system.
However, to directly use the methods of the operating system by extending function of the web application requires such the heavy loaded work that ActiveX Control (Trade Mark) is created corresponding to each object of the web application which uses methods of the operating system and it should be embedded in the HTML file of the web application.
Moreover, it requires that a web application implementer should intensely makes craft to extend function of the web application for realizing directly use of the methods of the operating system.
Moreover, there is no continuousness between running the methods of the HTML script and running the methods of the operating system makes it difficult to provide an intuitive and easy understandable user interface. For example, it is impossible to download a text file corresponding to the above HTML object to the folder of the operating system by a simple drag and drop operation on the HTML object displayed on the display region of the HTTP client onto the folder of the operating system.
The Applicant does not know the similar inventions in the sate of art.